


His Unsophisticated Lover 纯洁情人

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154





	His Unsophisticated Lover 纯洁情人

 

简介：  
一夜情，有时也成为一段恋爱关系的开始。

*

他的贝司手站在他右侧。后面是鼓手。人群近在咫尺，他们在他身下发出各式各样的尖叫，弄出噪音，几乎掀翻这个狭小舞台的房顶。沈就站在这群人之前的舞台上，他端着麦克风，偶尔弹一段电吉他，用他被上帝吻过的嗓子唱着什么。他是个半路出道的摇滚歌手，半红不红，没人知道他从前是干什么的，也没人关心。他们爱的是沈阿多尼斯的脸庞与大卫的身体，当沈唱完，人们变魔术似的给他抛去鲜花，硬币，女人的蕾丝内衣，一切他们认为沈值得的东西。

灯光熄灭了，暗中的人们尖在镭射灯下尖叫着狂欢，滚滚声浪中沈把吉他递给鼓手，低头快步走下舞台。如同每一次表演结束后，这一切很快和他不再相关，他总是能富有效率地退回自己的世界中。而今天，就在他迈下最后一个阶梯时，一双手拽住了他的衣襟，一眨眼间就把他拉进了一个亲吻中。一个热烈甜蜜的吻，吻他的陌生人压着他的那双嘴唇松软温热，像刚出烤箱的profiterole；他很高挑，深情地用手捧住沈的下颌，让沈和自己贴得更近。这样紧密的距离下沈看不清对方的面孔，只觉得一具健美紧实的躯体靠进了他的怀里，令他情不自禁地用手摩挲这具身体漂亮的线条；他很久之前就不再介意被美好事物投怀送抱，所以他吻回去。

他擅长这个，沈在心中想。陌生人的舌头顺着沈的牙齿舔过去，在他的上颚划过一个圈，便转而和他的舌尖纠缠起来。沈在他的舌尖尝到龙舌兰和蜂蜜，奶油和樱桃。他们吻着，之间已经有了一种心照不宣的默契，对方每退一步，沈就跟上去，他任由捧着自己的脸的那双手牵着自己在推搡拥挤的人群间挪动，动作间他的手自然而然地滑到了对方的屁股上。它在沈的手心紧绷绷的，像只成熟的苹果。有时，他们撞在别人身上，把他们两个挤到一块去。他在沈的胯骨蹭上他半硬的下身时含混的呻吟了一声，沈毫不意外地发现，这个男人的嗓音又甜又腻。沈追着他的嘴唇一路亲吻，然后发现他身后有一扇门。他转开门把手，把他们两个搡进盥洗室。

他们暂时分开了。盥洗室里开着窗，夜风很凉，让沈灼热的神经线冷却下来，他和男人拉开距离，借着头顶的白炽灯仔细打量着。除了看起来比他想象中年轻的多以外，对方完全是他喜欢的样子。他看起来年纪刚过二十，顶着一张小脸，脖子像女人一样细而长，亮闪闪的夹克是人造革，拉链里露出鼓鼓囊囊的乳房。但那双眼睛更勾人，它们黑白分明，藏在他染成金色的刘海之后，眼神是迷恋而挑逗的，带着一副急于把自己送出去的情态。沈看着它们，然后看向那双热情的嘴唇。他刚才舔过对方下唇的裂缝，也舔过对方嘴角的痣，两个地方都泛着湿润的光泽。

他已经能猜到对方的身份。在他上台前，他看到舞台上一具香艳的躯体缠绕钢管，和所有人一样，沈那时也移不开眼。“你叫什么？”他问。他不是一定要知道一夜情对象的名字。但今晚的猎物实在美艳动人，让他感到非常别致。

“郑允浩。”

郑允浩抬着眼睛告诉他。他的手从沈的脸畔落在了沈的肩上，现在正用一根指头玩沈颈后的一缕头发。沈从最开始就觉得他喝多了，因为他像站不稳似的，一直动个不停。沈扶着他的腰，在对方低腰牛仔裤里摸到几张钞票，“你是那个跳舞的，”他看着郑说，“我是沈…”

他话没说完，郑又凑近了他，用汗津津的鼻尖对着沈的鼻尖，“我知道，“郑对他呵出一口龙舌兰混着樱桃味的热气，“你是那个唱摇滚的。沈昌珉，我喜欢你好久了。”郑想了想，又歪着脑袋加上一句，“你肯定会火的。我们都叫你大明星。”

沈想问他我们是谁，但郑亲了亲他的嘴角，用手探进了他背心里。郑的手很热，也带着汗，用掌心摸过他的胸肌，然后是他的腹肌，发出一声赞美地叹息。沈想告诉他他的身体也是很美的，但郑已经蹲在了他身前，顺着他的腹股沟亲下去，边亲边用手解他的皮带。他的脑袋顶上毛茸茸的，在沈胯下驯服地耸动，郑还没碰到沈的性器，他就几乎全硬了。

郑给人解裤腰带的动作不太熟练。除了那双眼睛，郑的脸也很稚嫩。或许现在劝他停手还来得及，“你确定你明天起来不会后悔吗，”沈告诉他，“你喝醉了。”

“我没你以为的那么醉，rockstar。”

郑扬起脸告诉他。他的声音中的某种特质和那双漂亮的黑眼睛一样勾人。他可以去唱电音。沈这样想着，笑了，而猎豹不会让送上门的羚羊跑丢。他拽着郑的头发把郑拉起来接吻。沈把郑的舌头往自己的嘴里带，用牙齿碾过郑饱满的下唇，几下郑就被他吻的神魂颠倒，但沈已经重新把他按回身下。他拉开拉链，抓着郑的头发让那张被他亲的闭不上的漂亮嘴巴贴上自己的勃起，“好吧。那么给我舔吧。”

如果是更熟稔的情人，或许会先对沈蔚为可观的性器赞许一番，然后伸出舌头，以便居高临下的被服务者观赏。郑的吻那么动情，在口交这件事上却几乎是拙劣的。郑努力张大嘴，陶醉地闭着眼，把沈的阴茎往嘴里含。他只含到龟头，就被顶到软腭，匆忙退出的时候牙齿刮到沈，又用舌尖讨好地舔舐。沈又疼又爽，给他撩拨的头向后仰，砰地一声撞在金属门框上。

“别闹了。”沈用唱摇滚的那种胸腔音告诫他，这声音低沉性感，听得雌伏在他身下的郑发出饥渴的小噪音。沈捧着他的头往后带，“头仰起来，嘴巴张开，”他指导着，郑像个优等生那样照做了，“用鼻子呼吸。”说完之后，沈就开始一点点操他的嘴。

郑的手攥着他的裤缝，就算被顶进喉咙深处也没有推拒。沈着一下操的很深，但不是不能更深一点。郑喉咙里很紧，他不想弄伤郑。“再放松点。呼吸。”郑颤抖着吸气，每一点细小动作都传达给他，沈看着郑努力的样子，几乎有点欣慰。他顶着郑的软腭，没后退，但也没动。不过郑似乎不知道沈在体贴他，他适应了一会儿之后为沈迟迟没有动作而困惑，他的舌头被沈的阴茎压在底下，一点点蠕动，然后他抬起泛着泪光的眼睛去看沈。

沈当然分秒不差的盯着他。他看着郑逐渐被生理性的眼泪濡湿的睫毛感到怜惜，但郑张开眼睛的时候，那点怜惜一瞬间就蒸发了。所有人都喜欢漂亮脸蛋，而郑无疑是漂亮脸蛋中的特等品。沈他扶着郑的脑袋，用一记戳刺让郑闭了眼，被他操着喉咙的人反射性地干呕，几乎要把他的裤子抓破，就算这样，他也没用力推搡沈。沈觉得他现在的样子像个乐于牺牲自己的处女，把自己献给恶龙以换来村庄的安宁。

他不知道郑下面是不是也像个处女一样干净。在郑噎死在他的勃起上之前，沈放开了他的头，抓着郑的胳膊，把他拉起来。郑站不稳，他咳着，埋在沈胸口的脸憋红了，耳尖也泛红；沈发现他的耳朵像精灵一样纤细。

他把这精灵带进罪恶人间，带进这间酒吧的盥洗室，这个窄小简陋的地方。他忽然觉得这个地方配不上郑，但遗憾有时能令记忆更加深刻。沈放开郑，他走到隔间里，用脚合上马桶盖后坐了上去。他的两条长腿快把隔间占满了，但容纳郑纤细柔韧的身子还不成问题。

几步之外，郑舔着嘴唇，带着着迷而崇敬的表情看着他，好像沈不是坐在厕所隔间里的卖唱的人，而是一个国王。沈笑了，他摊开手掌，手心向上，指着自己的两腿之间，“请吧。”

郑只知道他想把自己送给沈，所以沈说什么，他都亦步亦趋。他走进厕所隔间，把门在身后关上，就开始脱衣服。他把身上的夹克扒掉，只穿一件镂空背心，踢掉鞋子和牛仔裤，只剩一双袜子。沈发现郑没穿内裤，那些塞在他牛仔裤的低腰里的纸钞掉了一地，而且郑也硬了，他一脱光下半身，立刻跨坐到沈的两腿之间。

他的身体光滑干净，只长着一点细小的绒毛，像个性爱娃娃。沈不知道他是用蜜蜡脱毛，还是天生这样。他向后靠，拉开点距离看着郑的脸，觉得后者的可能性更大一点。即使郑挂在他身上，张开笔直的两条大腿，还在自己向后伸手给肉穴里挤他刚刚从自己牛仔裤口袋里掏出的润滑液，沈仍然从郑身上看到了点别具一格的天真无邪。沈觉得是因为郑咬着嘴唇，垂下了那双风情万种的狐狸眼；他用两根手指操进自己的身体，弄出粘稠的水声，精细的鼻梁上冒着汗珠，像中学后巷的陡坡上穿着白袜卖力地蹬自行车的少年。

沈这么大年纪的时候还是保送生，在念大学。“你跳舞是谁教的。”他问郑。

“自己学的。”郑闷声回答他。他仔细地给自己润滑，直觉地认为这样做更好。等他觉得弄的差不多了，就咬开一只安全套的包装，把它套在沈的勃起上。“你真大。”他从上摸到下，在往上坐之前，终于想起夸沈了。但不是献媚讨好，是发自内心的赞叹。

只有润滑没有扩张，所以接下来一段时间里郑一直用湿淋淋的屁股蹭他，半天也坐不下去。沈看着他折腾，觉得好玩，他把玩着郑滑腻的大腿，也不用力，直到郑把两根好看的眉毛死死拧在了一起才伸出援手。

“让我帮你。”沈告诉他。

郑，热烈亲吻他的郑，跪在地上、心甘情愿地给他口交的郑，想把自己送给他、在他面前袒露身体的郑，现在忽然害羞了。“谢谢。”他说。他红着脸低下头，在沈把手指按在他后穴入口的时候把脸埋进了沈的颈窝，又在沈用两根指头按住他的前列腺时仰头尖叫。

沈喜欢他叫的声音，所以他继续按下去，直到郑在他的三根指头上主动扭腰。“我觉得可以了。”郑凑在他耳朵旁边讲，然后抬起腰坐了下去。沈掐着他的细腰，让他不要坐的太猛，但郑兴奋地摇摆身体，很好地把他完全容纳了。“我里面好满。”郑一边巨细靡遗地和他汇报，一边在他耳边色情地喘息。他自己动，他完全勃起了的粉色的阴茎在他们两个身体之间来回拍动，在被撞到前列腺的时候用指甲在沈后背留下抓痕。

沈不知道多少人的肠道有性交这个功能，但郑无疑天赋异禀。他的裤子被郑的水弄湿了一大片，好像郑刚才尿在了上面；他看起来纯洁无害，身下却有一张荡妇的嘴。郑光靠这一点就能让世界上一半男人拜倒在他的石榴裙下。沈不说话，只是看他。他美极了，野而辣，热情的像一团火。这样看来，如果郑想，另一半男人也逃不出他的手掌心。但郑显然不知道自己的本事，在这方面他还是一张白纸；他确实叫的越来越响，不过他在沈的身上颠动的幅度却越来越小。

像所有美好的事物一样，郑的主动一纵即逝，他已经没力气了。他坐在沈的腿上，抱住沈的肩膀，舔着沈脖子上的汗水。“动呀，”他见沈没有动作便催促道，“动呀，摇滚明星。”

沈仍然坐在马桶盖上，尽情扮演他的国王角色。他掐着郑的腰强迫他站起来，然后把郑按在薄薄地门板上，对准郑向后撅起的屁股又快又狠地操进来。郑被他操的没了声音，但没几下又因为被顶到前列腺叫出来。他的阴茎漏着精液，在一次干性高潮中晃着屁股乱扭，沈抄着腿弯抬起郑的一条腿。郑另一条腿远站不稳，几乎被沈操地离了地。他试着扶着门板，但它太过光滑，缺乏摩擦力，于是很快他又跌回沈的怀里。这个姿势让郑的全副体重全部压在沈的阴茎上，被捅到了底，整个人在沈的臂弯里发抖。沈索性连他的另一条腿也挽住，郑失去平衡，慌忙地抱住沈的脖子。

郑一紧张就把屁股夹得太紧，沈觉得要被他夹坏了。他向后靠，让郑的后背贴上自己的胸膛，把郑可爱的红透了的耳朵含进嘴里，“放松点，宝贝。”他哄诱着，而郑立刻就听话了。郑的肉穴里重新变得软绵绵的，湿软的肠肉灼热裹上来，但下一秒又被涨得发出柔软的呻吟。郑的身体在他怀中像只白鸽般柔顺驯服，但他的手随着沈的顶撞一下下拽着沈后脑的头发，脚尖蜷曲，沈稳定地操着他，让他又射了一次。隔间的锁或许坏了，门不知道什么时候开了，让他们的身影暴露在洗手台前的镜中。

沈吻着郑的颈侧，他对郑的天鹅脖子很是喜欢，在上面留下一串深色的吻痕。他看着镜子郑失神迷茫的双眼，眼泪和口水同时从他那张小脸上落下来。郑的两条胳膊像鸟的翅膀般颤动，而两条大腿在他的臂弯中笔直地劈开，露出依然高高翘着的阴茎。那上面仍然挂着一点白色的精液，还不到再一次射精的程度，是被干前列腺太久，一点一滴地逼出来的。

沈抱着郑站起来。这一下操得太深，让郑浑身一颤，又漏了几滴白色体液。他走到镜子跟前，以便仔细观察，这时郑的脚尖几乎碰到洗手台了。郑的脑袋歪着一边，并未看到镜子，但沈觉得很有必要让他自己也看一看。

“宝贝，”他没意识到自己开始叫郑宝贝，“看看你自己。”

郑被操的有点晕，不过当然听话照做了；只是他原本叫的像只发春的母猫，看了一眼就闭嘴了，但沈不依不饶，很快又让他发出带着哭腔的呻吟。这个姿势实在过于下流无耻，他还穿着跳舞的镂空背心，让他觉得自己像个对沈投怀送抱的廉价婊子。

但沈看到的并非如此。郑是一份完美的礼物，他崇拜自己，有不输缇卡的美貌，这样年轻热情，而且坚韧顽强，可以承受最不公正的待遇，是他这夜完美的情人。沈把郑操得脚尖绷直，告诉他，“或许有很多人这样说过；你很漂亮。”

郑哽咽了一下。他不介意自己看起来像个婊子了。“那有多少人和你说过，你帅呆了。”他天真的回应让沈笑了，这个笑容让郑浑身上下软成一坨奶油，他的胳膊已经抱不住沈的脖子。“求你，我已经射不出来了…”

他的确没射出来，因为他被沈干的失禁了。他头晕目眩，一边叫沈“昌珉先生”，一边漏了一洗手池。无伤大雅，这个水池肯定承接过更污秽的东西，而天使的尿一点也不脏。他看着郑，几乎能忘记自己曾经遭受的全部失去和背叛，很久之前那次没有结果的迷恋再次有了鲜活的载体，让他有了一种得而又失，现在却失而复得的狂喜。沈把郑的翘臀撞的通红，他咬着郑精灵似的耳尖射了，外面的人把被沈锁住的盥洗室门拍的山响，在门外破口大骂他们性变态、死同性恋佬，但他只听得见郑甜腻腻的呜咽。

*

沈时常想起郑。他甚至为郑写了首歌。这首歌让他红了。他终于收获更多的赞誉，不再只是往返于黑夜之间。那天晚上他把郑带回家，但郑随着第二天的太阳消失了，像变成泡沫的人鱼那样从海面蒸发了。沈知道如果郑想见他，那么他就可以在公寓门口发现郑高挑的身影，但郑一次也没来。

沈仍然记得郑叫他昌珉先生的样子，但显然，没有人能一直做国王。所以他去找郑，那天晚上，郑顶着毛茸茸的金发站在舞台上，底下的人每一个都在暗中将他视作春情的化身，对他吹口哨，对他尖叫。郑显然不知道人们各异的心思，因为他像是只能看到沈似的一眼将沈从人群中分辨出来，立即向沈露出令月光黯然失色的笑脸。

  
The end.

 

 

 


End file.
